Crusade of the Fifth Overlord
by JPV
Summary: When young Dynastes (the fifth Overlord) is brought to his wits end of boredom he finds hope for glory in the form of a foreign assassin's blades and a new continent to invade. The crusade of the fifth Overlord will take him to new heights and grand adventures in magical new lands. Rated M for violence language and a smidgen of lemon Zelda Overlord Mario Despicable Me and more
1. Rude awakenings

_A/N _I'm going to say it now so i don't have to later i do not own Overlord Zelda Despicable Me Super Mario or any other television movie or video game franchise mentioned.

* * *

"Wakey wakey Master" a nasally voice whines. "The foods is gettin' cold."

The newest Overlord, a young man named Dynastes, stirs under his yeti pelt covers while his body minion prods him with a long, sharp nailed, finger. The minion presses on in what he believes is a whisper trying to raise his lord from his deep sleep. Dynastes tries valiantly to cling to the sweet dreams of conquering and chaos he was having despite the disturbance in his real world. In the end however; he succumbs.

"MAST-" the minion is cut off when a large tanned fist flies from under the covers and effortlessly envelopes his neck. The minion gags and chokes but does not resist his master's grip, only smiles and bids his abusive lord a good morning. When it seems the little brown minion is about to grow gills and start reviving his brethren Dynastes releases him and rises from his covers.

"What's on my agenda today Bobba" Dynastes let the cover drop from him to reveal his heavily scarred and well toned chest. The young overlord ran a hand through his long brown locks before fixing his violet eyed gaze upon his body minion who was rubbing his neck.

"Master has meeting with Nordberg town 'bout food crisis, then master have to sit for gnome civil war peace negotiations," Bobba looked up in his head and bent a finger back as he listed each item "Then Master has to go on hunting trip with Half mother and brother," Dynastes rolled his eyes and began to stretch in place "And finally the Master has a feast with his mother and grandmother in the capitol." Bobba beamed with pride that he had remembered his master's full list of duties for the day.

Dynastes groaned while he hefted his legs over the edge of the bed and pressed his palms to his eyes. At the death of his father Dynastes inherited the right to rule his expansive empire, which unfortunately meant he had to keep up with all the trivial tasks that go along with being a ruler. Without another word Dynastes rose from his covers to reveal his naked form before heading off to a slab of marble in the center of his room that was emblazoned with glowing runes.

With a great yawn and stretch Dynastes mumbled 'Governor's Regalia' and a forest of cloth ropes and string shot from the floor encompassing Dynastes' body. When the hurricane of garment material faded Dynastes stood clad in black robes resembling the uniform an eccentric governor would wear. The outfit was made of the finest silk and was adorned with a brown sash that had a cilver minion-face-buckle at the shoulder and glove-like gauntlets on his powerful hands. With yet another great sigh Dynastes marched for the massive doors to exit his chamber.

Halfway down the stairs Bobba came screaming behind his master chanting something completely inaudible. With a raised eyebrow and a confused gaze Dynastes tried to make out his minion's words. A moment too late he realized Bobba was screaming 'strange girl strange girl strange girl!' Dynastes' eyes widened when the brown tackled his face at full speed sending them both tumbling down the stairs and into the throne room.

Dynastes' tumble ended with a leap, a roll, and a slide on his fingertips, toes, and knee. His head cocked up towards the stairway and his eyes began to glow a bright yellow as he ripped Bobba from his face and tossed him into the arms of a very startled Gnarl. A blur came charging down the staircase and zipped past Dynastes and the minions faster than they could perceive, all except Dynastes that is. Dynastes cursed himself for not reacting quickly enough when the girl came barreling past him. With a spin on his heel Dynastes addressed his new opponent, the eyes of his minion button glowing as bright as his along with the thin glove-like gauntlet of his extended right hand.

Across the hall from Dynastes stood a buxom woman with flowing red hair and incredibly dark skin in typical desert garb. The minion band was mesmerized by the woman wielding dual scimitars that now faced their beloved master as was every other minion in the main hall, mostly because they hadn't had a new female visitor in years. Without another word Dynastes and the assassin charged for each other meeting right before the throne. Dynastes caught both the assassin's blades when she brought one down towards his head and the other around for his waist. Gnarl grimaced and gestured for the band to play and shook his head at giblet who was off to grab one of the master's weapons.

Dynastes grimaced as both he and his opponent trembled from the force they put forth and resisted in efforts to break the other's grip. First confusion entered the assassin's mind then shock when she realized the man before her was toying with her and easily possessed enough strength to overwhelm hers. She read his muscles and reacted in a flash lunging away from a powerful knee strike that caught air where she once stood. The band's loud hymn rose and fell with the pulse of the battle as the assassin found herself on the defensive. She fought tirelessly to evade the many powerful strikes of Dynastes but she knew she could not win with merely dodging him so she waited for an opening. Finally it came in the form of one powerful palm strike that hit a pillar she had her back to and shattered the granite column into dozens of shards. She narrowly avoided this strike with a quick duck and countered with a chop at Dynastes' waist and another at his arm above her with her scimitars. She grimaced as time began to slow in her mind. She watched the two certainly fatal blows head straight for their targets when horror replaced pride. Dynastes' gauntleted palm caught her lower sword with blinding speed and her upper was batted away when he spun and punched the flat side with enough force to throw it from her hand, and into the chest of an observing minion. With the momentum from the spin Dynastes ripped the other scimitar from her hand and tossed it aside by the blade.

Silence filled the room while blues struggled to heal the impaled brown and the assassin sat in horror at her smirking target. By her honor she could not fail nor allow herself to give up so easily. Quickly the assassin reached into her pocket and tossed a strange looking nut at Dynastes' face. Not being one to allow curiosity to get the better of him Dynastes jumped back and into a guard position when the nut fell back into the women's hand and she smirked Dynastes cursed himself for falling for such a dumb ruse. He charged her again but when she threw the nut this time it burst in his face with a blinding light. His eyes burned and he slid to a stop while he rubbed them and extended one arm that began to glow. The only sound that the blinded Overlord could make out was that of the confused screams of the band as they too rubbed furiously at their eyes. The next very clear sound was a knife rebounding low at his invisible magic barrier and a hushed curse in a sultry tone. Dynastes crouched and shot out his arm and caught an ankle that was just off the ground. Eyes still shut tight Dynastes stood, whirled around, and released the ankle mid-spin sending the assassin spiraling through the air and hard into another pillar.

The assassin coughed and sputtered when her spine bent around the pillar and gasped when she hit the floor. Shakily she got on her hands and knees and coughed a small puddle of blood into the floor. She reached around her back to pull another knife she had tucked away when two smartly shinned dress shoes entered her peripheral vision. Slowly and shakily she turned her head up as she casually drew her hand away from the knife and looked upon the face of the young Overlord who stood hands behind his back and long dark brown hair resting just above his shoulders. The assassin studied the smug face well; his teeth were bright and well kept; his hair clean and straight; his clothes fine and expensive; and his tanned olive skin shown bright and appeared soft to the touch. The assassin thought to herself 'he shouldn't be able to fight like this; he's a pretty boy not a warrior!' the only features that contrasted her notion that she could find were a long faded scar over his right eye and that ominous glow that they made when the two fought, but now that they calmed his eyes faded back to violet and presented no threat.

The assassin knew almost all her options had been exhausted and she could no longer take the overlord in a straight up fight. In a last ditch effort she tossed her last nut at his face but the Overlord was too quick and caught the nut mid air. The assassin sighed when she saw the flashes of light shine through the cracks in his grip, not even the burns from the nut exploding seemed to even make the Overlord flinch. Once again the assassin sighed, she was truly down to her last option now and she dreaded having to use it.

Dynastes smiled when he saw the desperation in his would be assassin's eyes. The smile faded and his eyes changed from a sharp glare to confused shock when the assassin drew her knife and cut down the center of her own blouse to expose her large, perky, dark skinned breast. Dynastes couldn't help but examine them; taking note of every detail from their estimated measurements to what exact shade of red her quarter sized nipples were. It was the assassin's turn to smirk when she lunged forward at her target. Dynastes shook off the spell that was his lust a moment too late. The assassin buried her knife deep in his abdomen. Her precision drove the blade between ribs and straight into the Overlord's lung.

Dynastes wailed and in a fit of rage and desperation caught the assassin by the back of her head, yanked her to him, and slammed his forehead into the bridge of her nose. A loud crack echoed through the main chamber as the assassin's long nose shattered and she fell to the floor.

With gasps and groans Dynastes ripped the blade from his chest and began healing himself. Minions crowded him and the assassin as one, particularly Scottish sounding minion, cried 'and down goes big nose!' Dynastes shot up with a start as the wound bubbled and sealed under his glowing palm. He sighed in relief when he was able to breathe again and the minions danced and sang in celebrations of their lord's win. Some minions taunted the unconscious husk that was the would be assassin that lay bleeding on the floor, her top now gone as some minions danced around waving it like a banner.

"Gnarl!" the overlord called as he trudged away towards the stairs to his chamber.

"What is it you desire my lord" The truly ancient grey minion followed close behind his master, having been unusually silent thus far.

"Take that trollop to an interrogation room, find out who dares to strike out at the Overlord. Send word to my mother and siblings and tell them to come home IMMEDIATLEY." The Overlord's eyes began to sizzle and produce a violet haze as he gave the last command, his worry overshadowed by rage.

"And what of your appointments today my lord?" Gnarl asked with a grin, he loved to see the Overlord in such commanding spirits.

"The people of my realm cannot be allowed to see what they may mistake as weakness." The Overlord shouted over his shoulder as he climbed the stairs. "The meetings will happen as planned. I am going to go change now, have the Nordberg representative wait for me in the main chamber until I arrive; and gnarl" the Overlord stopped and turned to face the old minion who expertly directed other minions until his master laid his gaze upon him. "I need that woman to talk, evil always finds a way, and I expect you to also." Without allowing gnarl time to respond Dynastes turned and jogged up the stairs back to his chamber.

"Yes my lord, Evil always finds a way."

* * *

Ok so i think we're off to a good if not short start hope you all enjoyed and graced me with a favorite and follow. this is my first fan fic so far so i accept any and all criticism you may have and will try to answer any and all questions presented until next time i bid you all fair well.


	2. The way Evil found

A/N Thank you to all the viewers so far and a very special thanks to the two who actually left reviews your questions will be answered in the post script A/N so don't worry i will show my gratitude.

for future reference the maps im using right noware Paper mario's for the mushroom kingdom and Ocarina of time's for Hyrule with the two being bordered between the snow region of paper mario and death mountain for Hyrule.

I have only a few ideas for love interests and possible mistresses so if anyone has any suggestions they feel like throwing my way feel free to PM me

Anyway without further a due heres chapter two of Crusade of the Fifth Overlord

* * *

"And so it is decided that the Brown Gnomes will not use the Gnome Hive restroom any time before 0700 and Blue Gnomes will not use up all the soft leaves without replacing them." Dynastes could not have sounded any more disgruntled as he read off the agreements of the Grand Gnome Treaty. While all the other beings around the table cheered, celebrated, and drank the Overlord tapped his foot in anxiety waiting for the call from Gnarl that he had gotten something from the girl.

The young Overlord's entire day was filled with such anxiety as he performed his duties in anticipation of the crucial news. Thus far the only report that he had gotten was that the women had awakened and the reds and blues have started work on their "aggressive interrogations". Dynastes, usually a patient man, could not bear to wait any longer for the Gnome delegate to finish up their partying for him to leave, he had to think fast. The first thought that came to his mind was to simply leave, but that would start yet another Overlord/Gnome war as the prideful little beasts took well near everything as a grand insult. Although it wouldn't be a hard war for the Overlord and his minions to fight, more of a hunt really, the Gnomes and their Gnome Holes provided many resources to Dynastes' empire and he couldn't let them slip away so easily. When Gnarl began speaking into his head that the assassin had finally cracked Dynastes knew he was out of time to think.

"Praise be to the Underlord for bringing about this era of peace for the Gnomes of all lands." Dynastes cringed at the idea of having to warship his grandfather as a god but it was the only thing he could think of that could easily unite the races. "With my duty as an outside observer complete I leave the christening of the newest restroom hive to the Gnome people." Dynastes ended his speech with a bombastic bow which the Gnomes accepted with roaring applause. With a few plastic smiles, aggressive handshakes, and half hearted waves Dynastes was finally free to take his leave.

Though nether travel was instantaneous Dynastes could not help but feel as though it was taking days for him to get back to his tower. When he was launched from the grand fissure in the center of his throne room the band was already playing and a few minions were wandering about. Other than the music of the band the throne room seemed very quiet, Dynastes feared this silence. As if right cue a loud screeching voice called from up the stairs. Dynastes sighed when his half-sister came stomping around the bend of the staircase.

"Awh Aranel, always a pleasure" Dynastes rolled his eyes and started off towards the dungeon.

"Oh yes dear brother indeed it is a pleasure, such a pleasure to be ripped from my seat upon the green overseeing the slave effort of the remaining elves and the painstaking research I do for YOU to come and see your drabby, dreary, dusty old tower!" The half elf girl shouted and gestured aggressively as she followed Dynastes into the depths of the dungeon.

"Sister I haven't the time nor the patience to deal with you right now." Dynastes gritted his teeth and pressed on down the seemingly endless staircase.

"Oh is that so? Well brother I'm sooo sorry that I had to be dragged here to await your ugly ass and receive whatever fat headed orders you believe are so important you had to take me from my research and my play things!" Aranel was the daughter of one of Dynasts' fathers' mistresses. The corrupted elf Fay passed on all the darkness and evil she and Dynastes' father had in their hearts unto her, making their bouncing baby girl possibly the most evil spirited being to ever grace the earth; and Dynastes was pretty sure she was a sadist.

Dynastes turned and rolled his eyes to face his fuming sister "Aranel, I assure you this is for your own goo-" Dynastes was cut off by a slap across his face. Aranel beamed with pride when her brother's face turned with her slap, but her pride vanished when a hand gripped her throat, hefted her off her feet, and her brothers once caring face turned to her with glowing eyes.

"Look you ungrateful whelp!" Dynastes hissed "I summed you for a reason, I allow you to live for that same reason, and if you don't believe either is good enough by all means tell me and I shall crush your neck and end your pitiful existence here you bloated worm." Aranel's pale cheeks grew red as her hair while her brother clenched her neck. Dynastes looked upon his apparently masochistic sister with disgust before dropping her and returning to his decent towards the dungeon.

Aranel did not follow him any further down which allowed Dynastes time to focus and plan an approach to the captured woman. He decided that he would go in soft, she had already been tortured to a breaking point no sense in pushing her any further in that way. Dynastes smirked and decided he would go for a 'good inquisitor, bad inquisitor' approach.

When he reached the iron door of the dungeon he let out a deep relaxing sigh and ran his gauntleted fingers across the words engraved on the door. Dynastes mumbled the words to himself 'abandon all hope ye who enter here'. With a fiendish smirk the Overlord pushed open the door and strode into the torture chamber. Before him, chained to a rack and in extremely poor condition, was what appeared to be the battered, beaten, and broken form of the assassin. The minions had committed so many atrocities upon the woman that, to the Overlord, she was almost completely unrecognizable. Dynastes shook his head and motioned for a blue who was standing in the corner to approach her.

"Start healing her, I want this woman good as new as soon as possible." The blue nodded his response then walked over to the assassin and started healing her. As he watched the minion heal the battered assassin Dynastes finally realized she was in the nude. With yet another deep sigh Dynastes called for Bobba and ordered his little body minion to fetch the assassin some clothes. Bobba groaned but obeyed his master and swiftly returned with a fresh set of clothes. When the blue finished healing the assassin Bobba dressed her in a fine linen gown. With their jobs done the minions left the assassin huddled in the center of the dungeon's floor and gave her a wide berth. Now it was Gnarl's turn to do his job. The old gray minion approached his master's side and gazed down upon the girl, both appeared deathly serious.

Gnarl informed the Overlord of all the things the assassin told him. Her name was Aveil, she had been sent by a kingdom neighboring her own to kill Dynastes in order to ensure his empire doesn't grow large enough to challenge theirs; she is of a small tribe of warrior women whose home lies to the far northeast of that kingdom. The kingdom she hales from is known as Hyrule but the kingdom that hired her is known as the mushroom kingdom. A journey there by ship takes about two weeks.

The Overlord grimaced, his head full of possibilities of conquest. Each of his forefathers carved out an empire for themselves and now it appeared Dynastes would get to do the same. Gnarl could sense the evil joy in Dynastes' heart and so he too grinned in excitement. Finally after a short while of silent staring Dynastes stepped up to the balled up assassin and knelt at her side. Stroking her hair and speaking softly Dynastes Aveil about her home and the mushroom kingdom. Without hesitation she answered every one of the Overlord's questions until he was content. With a warm smile Dynastes gently turned her head to face him. For a moment he gazed into her eyes with a grin, but when he noticed the empty soullessness in them his smile faded. Hefting the girl into his arms and cradling her past the minions who gazed upon him in confusion Dynastes hatched a sinister plot.

Later that evening Dynastes gathered his family around the massive dining table. At his right sat Gnarl, his left his mother Juno and next to her his half-mother Kelda. Across from Dynastes at the opposite head of the table sat his grandmother Rose. To her left and right Dynsates' two siblings Aranel, daughter of Fay, and Balder, son of Kelda, sat in relative silence waiting for their brother to speak about the strange foreign woman standing behind him.

"My beloved family" Dynastes started "today there was an attempt on my life by an assassin of a foreign land. This assassin." Dynastes gestured with his thumb at Aveil "Thanks to Gnarl's efforts we managed to discover from where it is she hails." Dynastes paused for a bit then smirked "And where it is we will be launching a crusade of blood and war." All minions who happened to be listening in began to cheer and so did Dynastes' Viking-like brother Balder. The gathered mothers glanced at one another some sharing faces of concern others smirks of contained excitement. Even Aranel smiled and nodded to herself in anticipation of possible new test subjects. The only person in the room that made no sound or effort was Aveil whom just stared emptily at the table before her.

Dynastes slapped his hands on the table heartily signaling minions to poor from the kitchen with arm loads of food for his family. Nobody dug in quite yet; everyone had a hundred questions for Dynastes about this new land and his plans for how to invade it. The plan was very simple: in one month Dynastes would gather a large war host of minions, human soldiers, Dwarf engineers, Elvin laborers, and mutated minions that were gathered from the area affected by the cataclysm. Once the army was assembled Dynastes would pile them onto boats and sail them across the ocean, besiege a small island off the coast of the Mushroom Kingdom, and use that as his staging ground for invasion.

"And who will run your empire while you quest after glory Overlord? Your brother and sister have never had the opportunity to lead anything more than small camps." asked Rose

"I will leave you, Gnarl, Kelda, and my mother to watch over the lands and keep things running. It would be far too cruel of me to keep Aranel from new research and Balder from potential hunts." In Dynastes' mind he knew the only real reason he was actual taking his siblings was to ensure they don't try to usurp his rule while he's away.

"If there are no further questions I would like to begin dinner." Dynastes gave Rose no time to question as he and all the others around the table started eating.

A month seemed to pass in an instant as Dynastes now found himself upon his massive flagship known as 'Rolly of the Deep'. The dwarven battle ships filled the ocean with their mighty splendor. Dynastes took pride in the knowledge that he would be the first Overlord to launch a true crusade into another land, let alone one spearheaded with such great weaponry. As they set sail for what Aveil informed him was 'Yoshi's Island' Dynastes waved goodbye to his mother whom blew kisses from the shoreline. Gnarl spoke to Dynastes through his head to let the Overlord know he would be with him every step of the way. The only notion that wasn't comforting about Dynastes' departure was the burning glare he could feel on his back coming from his sister. Dynastes chose to ignore her and shouldered past towards the nose of the ship. Gazing out into the ocean at the spearhead of his naval formation Dynastes could feel his blue open-chested robes filling with the cool breeze and calming what nerves he had about the invasion and about his sister's evil gaze. With one of his trademark sighs Dynastes summoned his newest bodyguards and general of the Greens, Aveil. The green robe clad woman seemed to appear out of thin air at Dynastes' flank. With a slight bow she asked for her master's orders, but truth be told Dynastes had no orders for her; he simply wanted some company to gaze at the water with him. When he realized the broken minded Aveil would not serve for a good conversationalist he dismissed her and once again she faded back into the shadows.

"Brother I need to talk to you!" Aranel called as she approached. "Why is it brother Balder gets his own ship AND minion battle force while I'm here stuck with you on this lousy old ship?" Dynastes shook his head before turning to face his raging sister.

"First off this ship is brand new so I don't know what you're talking about when you say old; second you do have a minion host of your own, it's that horde of mutated abominations you called fuzzies; and third you don't have a ship to command because you have never commanded soldiers before and Balder has." Dynastes counted off each point on his fingers and when he finished he sighed at the sight of his sister shaking with rage.

Hours had passed since they set sail and Aranel showed no sign of letting up her insulting assault. Dynastes would retire to a restroom and find his sister waiting outside ready and raring to go with another round of complaints. The Overlord tried locking himself away in his cabin to study battle plans and maps of the first island over dinner but still his sister ranted on just outside his door. He couldn't help but find something to marvel at in his sister, she could bitch better than anyone he had ever come across in his short twenty-three years on this world. Finally his sister fell silent, there was no more rustling outside the door, no more whining and screeching, Dynastes was left to embrace the silence. Alone in the dim candle lit room that was his personal quarters Dynastes finally allowed himself to smile in relief and lean back in his bombastic chair hopeful that he would be able to get some rest. His hopes were crushed when another string of pounding started at his door.

"Someone better be dying" Dynastes mumbled to himself before another loud volley of pounding. The half asleep Overlord had just barely gotten to the door when he heard the panicked voice of Bobba call from the other side.

"Master, Master big ships headed dis way!" Dynastes threw open the double doors of his cabin with renewed vigor, Bobba tumbled away with a renewed concussion.

When Dynastes stepped out onto the busy deck he expected to see an ocean full of enemy sails barreling towards him, but alas when he looked out to the moonlit horizon he saw nothing. Only his ships were ahead, there was no foreign fleet forging on, no cannon balls flying, no burning sails. Dynastes looked upon his human captain and demanded an explanation from the shivering man in his seaman uniform who was easily dwarfed by the seven foot tall superhuman. The captain pointed a shaky finger in the air and when Dynastes shot him an unamused scowl he elaborated telling the Overlord that the enemy was above them. The Overlord's head snapped up towards the stars just in time to see ropes from a strange boat drop ropes onto his deck.

"Humans up the ropes, Dwarves make me something to bring those bastards down, and minions" The Overlord smirked "ready the catapults."

Human soldiers in light armor scurried up the ropes as armed toad spearman slid down eager to fight to protect their world. Midway up every rope was a strange cluster of tall men yanking midgets to their deaths and midgets kicking at men's faces. The Overlord watched and laughed at the hilarity of it until he was interrupted by Bobba. The catapults were loaded and ready aboard every barge that housed them. Again Dynastes smirked and gave the order to let loose the horde. Over a hundred thousand minions cheered at once as they were launched from the decks of ships up into the air and onto the decks of the Mushroom Kingdom's battle fleet. The ships that weren't yet boarded were being burned out of the sky by a macgyvered arsenal of freshly made upward pointing flamethrowers developed by the Dwarvin engineers. The mushroom fleet was not without its own tricks however; the Overlord soon found out how powerfully their shell based weapons could perform. His smile didn't fade even when he watched a blue shell with wings smash itself into the bow of one of his largest ships 'The Melvin' and detonate blowing off her nose and sending her crew to the rocks. When an ungodly volley of red shells shredded six of his ships reducing them to little more than ply wood and broken bodies, he still did not lose his smile. The only thing that drew away the Overlord's focus from warmongering glee was a tornado of green fire that was launched from the mushroom flagship labeled 'Rainbow Cruise'.

"Magic" the Overlord snarled before returning to his cabin to recover his blade 'Arm of Khan' and strap on at least small amounts of armor. Now, in an armor set resembling that of his father's in his early days of overlording and a black beastly blade strapped to his back the size of the fallen hero Khan's forearm, the Overlord was ready to claim the head of the source of the fire. None stood in his path as the Overlord crossed from his quarters to the bow of the ship with a fiendish grin and murder in his eyes. Bobba grinned and clutched a blade he took many years ago as a trophy while sitting in the catapult awaiting his master. Dynastes' smile shifted from blood lust to pride when he spotted his loyal minion. Before climbing into the catapult next to Bobba the Overlord rubbed the minion's head like a proud father would his son.

"The way has been found!" Dynastes bellowed before cuing his men to launch him and Bobba.

The duo laughed fiendishly together as they flew through the air at the 'Rainbow Cruise'. In his head Dynastes realized he was going to come up short of its bow and let out one of his sighs. With a mighty swing of his irrationally huge blade, just before they missed the flagship's bow, Dynastes managed to slice one of its angel-wing-like ores clean off its side causing it to tip to onside as it lost balance. All in all the strike did very little to the ship other than anger its captain and confuse the crew; the real damage done was on an unfortunate low-passing ship.

The Overlord, and Bobba, slammed into the deck of the passing 'King Koopa' shattering boards and shocking the whole crew that was on deck. Even the toad soldiers that were about to head down the ropes and onto the deck of one of the Overlord's ships froze in place and stared into the dust clouds. First out was Bobba who came flying and waving his tongue in the air screaming at the top of his lungs and swinging his sword. First to die was an unfortunate toad marine who had his multicolored stool lopped off while Bobba passed, drenching his allies in blood. The next was a toad spearman who raised his weapon just a moment too late and was tackled under the full weight and momentum of Bobba. Soon after he had the browns gory blade shoved through his eye socket and his brain scrambled as Bobba laughed and twisted his sword around. By the time Bobba had slaughtered another four toad marines and seaman the dust had just settled to reveal Dynastes staring up at the passing 'Rainbow Cruise'. His concentration was broken when four mutated minions landed on deck around him, sped off, and began devouring the toad crew. The Overlord decided the 'King Koopa' would be his newest toy to replace the wreck that was the 'Melvin'. With a smile the Overlord slung his blade on his back and dashed off across the bow scooping and crushing defenseless toads as he passed. One brave toad stood his ground but was effortlessly ripped from into Dynastes' arms and torn in half, his blood spraying the Overlord's face and his screams ringing out as both halves were tossed over opposite sides of the ship.

It took only moments for the overlord to reach the section of the ship where the captain and his officers tried to stand their ground. Two of the massive, fuzzy, mutant minions scratched and clawed at the faltering wooden door. With a silent raised hand the Overlord called them back by shear will. The toad captain Toadsworth watched in horror as his front door burst into splinters and the hairy beasts that flanked the monster of a man before him charged in and shredded what remained of his crew, but his pride would not allow him to surrender his ship without a fight. Shaky hands raised a short stubby sword pointed at the brooding Overlord. Through his hanging locks Dynastes smiled fiendishly in the toad's eyes but with pride in Dynastes' mind. Dynastes was proud of the brave little captain and decided he deserved an honorable death aboard his own ship. The Overlord called off his hounds and set them to slaughter all others on the ship and to fetch Bobba. The few minutes of silence that lasted as the Overlord awaited Bobba killed Toadsworth inside, but the opportunity was what he needed to gather his nerves and stop shaking. Finally Bobba arrived, drenched in blood and sporting a demonic smile as he jumped up to hug his master's leg.

"We've taken the ship! We've taken the ship Master!" Bobba cheered and Dynastes smiled before kneeling down and petting Bobba's head.

"Not yet Bobba, we have one more task to complete, and in order to do it I must borrow your body." Without another word Bobba's and the Overlord's eyes began to glow blue as Dynastes' coconscious was transferred into Bobba's body. The once untrained and undisciplined minion whom only knew how to fight by rage and experience stood with a masterful stance between the Overlord and Toadsworth. The puppet body that was Bobba grinned and spoke in Dynastes' voice.

"You've earned yourself a glorious death Captain, and I swear that your name will not soon be forgotten" Dynastes paused "What is your name old one?"

The two began to circle one another each grinning in anticipation Toadsworth practically spat his name at the Overlord before lunging at one another and clashing blades. Toadsworth was old especially for a toad but his years of experience allowed him to at least stand his ground against the Overlord in the spry minion body. Time and again they locked blades, lunged back, and returned to block a flurry of strikes from one another. After a huge missed swipe from the minion Toadsworth swung towards Bobba's suddenly exposed waist, but the gap Toadsworth thought he was exploiting was merely a ruse that Dynastes knew the captain would exploit. As Toadsworth swung Dynastes allowed his momentum to flow him around and perform a perfect roundhouse kick across Toadsworth's face. The old man reeled back, slightly dazed, but was still able to hastily block another string of chops, slashes, and stabs from Dynastes. The Overlord was impressed by the captain's recovery time and began to laugh as once again their blades clashed and whined. It was the Overlord's turn to be tricked as Toadsworth caught Bobba's wrist, turned into his chest, and elbowed him in the nose. The Overlord was blinded by the pain of a shattered nose, he could have transferred his vision back to his true form and fought from there but figured that such an act would take from an honorable win and instead calmed himself and listened for Toadsworth's movements. Dynastes turned to his left to address the laughter of Toadsworrth, a moment later he tuned in the pitter patter of nubby feet racing up behind him. Toadsworth had thrown his voice to distract the Overlord and now approached from behind to deliver the killing blow. Unfortunately for Toadsworth the extra bit of time the Overlord acquired by hearing his near weightless steps was all he needed to spin his blade around behind him just in time to catch Toadsworth's throat.

Bobba's already bloody face was sprayed with Toadsworth's last gasp. Dynastes returned his consciousness in time to catch Toadsworth's falling lifeless body. Without being able to give the warrior parting words the Overlord simply bowed his head and did something he swore he would never do; he prayed to his grandfather to accept his soul as a true warrior and not just some creature to be tortured. With that Dynastes set the body down and walked to the Captains chair as observing minions that Dynastes hadn't yet noticed stormed in to assume control.

Luigi was decimating ships that his flagship passed over effortlessly. He was so caught up in the swirling green blaze that he didn't even notice the screaming toads trying to warn him of a fast approaching ship until the impact of said ship shattered his ship's rear and nearly sent him rolling over the railing as both began to fall. Luigi's superhuman agility allowed him to jump from hunk of falling debris to hunk of falling debris until he could jump onto the deck of the next ship. About four pieces of falling wood from the next ship Luigi was blindsided by a flying, screaming, imp which knocked him off course. The imp fell to the deck of one of his ally's ships and before Luigi could correct his course he felt an overwhelming force slam into his side and drag him down, first crashing straight through the bow of a passing mushroom ship, then onto the deck of a waterborne ship.

When Luigi recovered his mind, in the crater he found that he now sat; his eyes met a fiendish purple pair that seemed to almost smoke as they glared. Luigi's reflexes saved him from the massive boot that smashed through the ship's deck as though it were paper. The Italian's roll took him a decent way from the Overlord but the gap was quickly cleared by a downward slash of the Overlord's mighty blade. Not a moment too soon Luigi shot from the deck, onto his feet, and away from the blade that sliced through the deck like a flaming knife through already melted butter. The brute Luigi now faced swung his nightmarish blade around effortlessly as though it wear a mere long sword. Luigi evaded with ease as he found himself to be much faster than the ironclad brute. When he was comfortable with the distance Luigi tossed out an inferno of a blast from his hands that he was sure would eviscerate his enemy. The plumber's heart sank when he saw the massive blade, which was as wide as a toad was tall, had protected the brute that crouched behind its face like a shield. The Overlord slowly stood up from behind his blade and rested it over his shoulder and gazed at Luigi with a 'really' face. With a smirk and one extended hand the Overlord conjured a black blaze and tossed it at a passing Mushroom Kingdom ship, instantly wiping it out of the night's sky. Luigi wasn't sure what scarred him more, was it the massive loss of life that he was unable to prevent, or the fact that they had died so quick that there wasn't even time for the toads to scream. There wasn't time to dwell on this matter as the Overlord again pressed his attack.

"You could not possibly be an admiral, there is no way such a fool could be a hero of a nation either." The Overlord swung and cut nothing once again and noticed Luigi climbing the ship's bow. Without a second thought Dynastes sliced the bottom of the mast causing the rest to topple and form a bridge as it slammed into another passing Mushroom Kingdom ship. Luigi scurried up the mast and onto the next ship's deck, rolled onto his back, and tried to catch his breath. When he heard the shrieking of toad marines Luigi didn't take the time to open his eyes and instead rolled as far and as fast as he could over to the opposite side of the ship's deck. When he opened his eyes Luigi saw that Dynastes had tried to fall upon him in a similar move as Link's dropping stab attack. The Overlord ripped his blade from the ship's deck and snorted at Luigi.

"Surely you are not worth my time; perhaps your brother would be better suited for my blade." Dynastes smirked; the intelligence report given to him by Aveil on the Mushroom Kingdom had been spot on. Luigi fumed with anger as he had yet again been compared to his elder brother and been underestimated.

With renewed vigor Luigi stormed at Dynastes who blocked the kick by jabbing his blade into the ship's deck angled it like a ramp. Luigi followed his kick by running up the blade as Dynastes drew it from the deck. By the time Dynastes drew the blade Luigi had already leapt from the hilt and was on his way down to stomp on the Overlord's head. Dynastes leveled the blade's face over his head as if to block a strike from another sword's downward slash. It seemed the Italian's mass had increased as he dropped onto the Overlord's blade and somehow drove the behemoth of a man through the deck and into the storage bay of the ship. Luigi recoiled and back flipped from the Overlord's blade as Dynastes unflinchingly returned to the offense with massive well aimed swipes and chops of his blade. Luigi was still able to jump and slide out of the way of every swipe even with barrels and crates in the way. Narrowly avoiding one of Dynastes' jabs Luigi managed to counter with a left cross and an uppercut before Dynastes could bring his blade around. Another missed slice opened up Dynastes for a straight kick to the nose. The fight progressed with Dynastes backing Luigi up with well aimed and rapid attacks but Luigi was always just fast enough to avoid and counter.

Dynastes swept his blade across just barely missing Luigi's abdomen and had almost magically managed to flip his hand around to hold his blade in a downward grip and bring it back the same way, finishing his combo with the blade across his back and in a stance similar to a crouching assassin. Luigi counted his blessings that he was able to avoid the clever move but lost his confidence when he felt wood against his back. The Overlord had backed Luigi into a wall without the plumber knowing and finished his trap with a stabbing attack at Luigi's mid section. In a flash Luigi jumped and lied flat upon the face of Dynastes' blade. Dynastes used the opportunity to let go of the grip, grab Luigi's shoulders with both hands, and with all his might whirled the plumber around and tossed him across the bay. Luigi soared and smashed through well near every crate and barrel in the bay until he was able to correct himself and land on a fist and knee. A moment into his slide Luigi's chin was met by a massive uppercut that drove him through the deck and up into the night sky. Luigi choked out a smile with his broken jaw as he conjured a massive fireball to roast his own ship. His broken smile only grew when he saw Dynastes launch from inside the ship and up towards him with that dark blade held pointed forward like a lance. Luigi's smile still did not fade as he drew his hand back in preparation to throw down his inferno, but was rammed through by Dynastes' blade. Luigi coughed blood onto Dynastes grey onyx black shoulder armor before wheezing out a soft 'Let's boogie' before the inferno in his hand erupted into a massive green star-like explosion that turned the night sky bright as day.

All in involved in the naval battle looked to the green star in silent horror. The minions forged on in teary-eyed rage as they butchered all nearby toads who had all but thrown down their weapons with the death of their green hero. Miles away Juno collapsed to her knees and began to ball while Kelda tried to consul her and Rose just stared into the viewing cauldron quietly. Gnarl had not even flinched when the green haze erupted and even now he smirked and scoffed at the foolish woman and the weak minded minions for he, above all others, knew evil always finds a way.

* * *

A/N alright pretty long chapter for me probably not that long by fanfic standards but whatever... now as promised my Q and A

Tyranid hero: I had already planned on using as many races from overlord as i could (as you could see by way of dwarves elves and humans) i completely agree with the standard set of minions lacking flavor so not only will I be showing more of the mutated minions (pictures of which can be found on google if you look up magically mutated minions) as well as many other interesting little crossbreeds thanks to the overlord's dear sister *cough* yellow goggle totting minions *cough* thank you very much for being my first reviewer i hope to see more from you and that you can always return after all... Evil always finds a way

Doctor Huh: I planned on creating an overlord world that would address issues that hadnt previously be addressed in other fan fics or in other harem based stories where each mistress had a child and those children had to either compete or operate together. since the overlord has such a big job to do i figured a little family bonding might make him a bit more of a relatable and realistic character. I'm sorry for the start of this chapter having so much of that family bonding and i hope you stuck around long enough to see the explosive *pun face* ending... please anyone reading that do not hold the use of a pun against me its late while im writing this.


	3. Saw him at the beach

A/N sorry this chapter took so long everybody I've been pretty busy but I am now ready to start no lifing again and get back to living vicariously through Dynastes and his bloody world :P

The sweet scent of lavender flooded Dynastes nostrils as his dark world slowly came to light. He could sense ancient and powerful magic but above that he could feel even greater evil. If it wasn't for the familiarity Dynastes felt with this evil presence, and comforting soft and squishy pillow his head rested on, Dynastes may have actually felt some semblance of fear. When his eyes cracked open they rested upon a soft pale face with long raven hair and strange blue eyes emblazoned with spider webs. Dynastes stared up at this face wordlessly for a short while as he tracked the movements of the spider-leg-like collar behind her head. The Overlord was always fully aware of his position and his combat effectiveness, he could feel the absence of his sword and that he was very far from any minion. Perhaps most damning of all his observations was that he was floating in a realm of complete darkness and magic which he assumed the woman before him had conjured. The magic was truly powerful if it could block his connection to Gnarl and the other minions. Even Bobba, whose mind and soul were lichened to the Overlord's, could not be felt through the walls of this dark realm.

"Witch" Dynastes snarled through gritted teeth. The woman smiled down at him and stroked a hand across Dynasts' forehead. He lay motionless in the witches lap as she smiled and stroked his head, only now did Dynastes notice the invisible webs that bound him to this woman's lap. Try as he may Dynastes could not remove himself from the woman's clutches and she clearly knew this as she leaned in and rendered him one luscious kiss.

For a short time Dynastes returned the kiss until he felt her tongue wander into his mouth. With a smirk Dynastes bit down hard on the woman's tongue and mumbled through his teeth an inaudible threat. With a pinched laugh the witch pulled back and tossed Dynastes from her lap into the nothingness. Dynastes flew for what he felt was miles until he stopped in midair as though he were pinned to an invisible crucifix. The witch sauntered up to the spread out Overlord, her arms crossed against her chest and hips bounced as she approached with a horrifyingly blank face. Once again the Overlord struggled to break the woman's hold but just as before he found he was about as powerful as a marionette in this realm. The witch now stood before him and gazed up into his eyes with a slight smirk.

"I've waited a long time for you Fifth Overlord." The woman's calm voice echoed in the space. The tone was melancholic and rang with professional discipline which contrasted her black cocktail dress that displayed her more than perfect figure with a spider web pattern chest.

"How do you mean witch?!" Demanded Dynastes in a less than ideal position over the woman who now smiled fully and gestured to herself.

"I am Arachne, the eldest of the gorgon sisters and likely the last true witch of this earth. You, my precious fifth lord, are the key to the new age of madness and freedom." On That Arachne let Dynastes free of her control and set him gently on his feet. Dynastes did not attack her immediately despite his instincts and instead decided to hear what the woman had to say.

"What do you mean I am the 'key' witch?" Dynastes examined the witch's body. Though powerful she still seemed to have a rather mortal form, he was sure he could snap her if things got fishy.

"My name is Arachne, and I mean what I said, you are the Overlord. You are the Key to a new world order of madness and true freedom. Your ancestor tried when he started the war of elves and dwarves and man. You shall be the one to bring together what he broke and fill it with the greatest of evil power." Arachne paced in circles around Dynastes as she spoke, running her long fingers along his skin. Dynastes' clothing and armor had been eviscerated in the blast and he now stood before the witch completely bare.

"If you know of the times of the Great War's beginning then you truly are an ancient witch. Why am I the Overlord you sought out and not my father or grandfather?" Dynastes tracked the witch's movements around him as she examined his Olympian form.

"You are the fifth my dear. Do you not understand how vital that number is to evil?" Arachne pressed her chest to Dynastes' and smiled ruefully up to his face.

"I am no child witch; I know the importance of the number." In truth the importance of being fifth had never accord to Dynastes until just now.

"I am glad to hear you understand Overlord it makes my job far easier." Arachne closed her eyes and rested her head against Dynastes' chest.

"And what job would that be?" The Overlord's will was strong, he resisted the overwhelming urge to embrace the woman and have his way with her there.

"To be your first mistress and guide you in your journey to domination." Arachne stepped away from the Overlord before he could respond. Her smile was unnerving yet welcomed by Dynastes; so much so that at first he did not notice the clear blue sky at her back and the hard wood at his feet until he heard a minion's voice call from behind him.

Bobba leapt and embraced his master's calf with unbridled joy. Every minion followed suit completely ignoring the woman at the bow of their ship that marveled at the sickeningly sweet scene. In an instant word had spread to every ship that their crusade of vengeance was now one of blood and glory once more as their lord had returned to them. It wasn't long after that both Aranel and Balder had made their way to the 'Rolly of the Deep' to greet their brother. By the time they arrived Dynastes was already back in his cabin and hard at work trying to consolidate for the losses suffered. Balder was a mountain of a man even by Dynastes' standards. Standing at eight feet tall and weighing in at five hundred pounds of muscle Balder easily earned the title 'Mini Khan'. The massive sublord ran around Dynastes' desk with a mighty grin and hefted his brother from the ground in a spine crushing bear hug. Aranel was more focused on the pale witch that inhabited the corner of the room next to Aveil. The two women glared daggers at one another while the men Laughed and caught up. Dynastes found that he had been in that void for almost a whole month and Yoshi's island was just over the horizon.

Balder finally let Dynastes explain where he was and who the mysterious woman in the corner of the room had been. The two sublords were unconvinced of the woman's prophecy but they knew better than to question their brother's decision. Balder did have one question about the woman however; was she truly going to be Dynastes' first mistress? Dynastes shook his head then looked to Arachne.

"To be my first mistress is impossible; but I will swear to you my first child if you lend aid to my cause." Arachne smirked and seemed as though she was going to reply but she was interrupted by a report from Aveil.

A force of green minions had been sent ahead of the invasion force while Dynastes was away to investigate the landing zone before the battle force arrived. It would appear that the Mushroom Kingdom was more than well prepared at the beach head. Massive batteries and defensive posts had been erected at the shoreline with thousands of soldiers garrisoning them. The kingdom would not let the island fall into the Overlord's clutches so easily nor would its native 'Shy Guy' inhabitants. Dynastes beamed with joy at the thought of yet another formal battle to be had as opposed to the small skirmishes previous Overlords had engaged in. With a pop of his neck and knuckles the Overlord set to work on preparations to hit the island with the more than substantial force he maintained. The Overlord need only maintain a foothold of sorts and he would be able to link a network to the nether and create a steady stream of fresh soldiers to invade the vast Mushroom Kingdom. Yoshi's island was that ideal foothold to begin with. If the Overlord could take that land he would be moving a major piece of the enemy's off the bored, but if he failed then his crusade would die there as well. A warm hand clutched his shoulder tight and when the Overlord glanced up at the source he saw the grinning face of his younger brother. Without words Dynastes knew his brother was thinking something along the lines of 'Evil always finds a way'.

"Aranel, how's the new landing craft you and the Dwarves were developing?" Asked the Overlord without taking his eyes from the map.

"The crafts are ironclad so they are slow but I am confident they will more than hold up under an enemy barrage, especially if we position mages on each to generate shields." Dynastes nodded his approval then turned to Aveil who briefed him on the islands strong points and weak points. Balder's briefing was more superficial, he just gave stats on the remaining units and where he would place them with the given information. The last to speak was Arachne who suggested a little 'awe' to accompany the shock of the invasion's landing. Arachne confused all when she spoke of a way to get minions to be able to fall right behind the enemy lines. The witch claimed she could use her magic to warp pockets of minions into the battlefield behind the beach defenses and draw some of the Mushroom Kingdom's assets. Dynastes seemed to glow at the thought of raining minions upon the heads of his enemies and ordered Arachne off to start her preparations. The last of the briefings had been done and so the Overlord was ready, tomorrow Yoshi's island would know true fear.

Tinker was a simple toad. He loved to bake pies and go for long walks in front of the castle gates. A month ago he had no real sense of war and never thought too much on death but today as he sat huddled in a trench on one of the main beachheads of Yoshi's island he was well aware of war and death. His tiny hands couldn't stop shaking even in the humid sun and thin white gloves. His long spear rattled and shook as it clacked off of his close friend Marbo's. Neither toad ever wanted to be a soldier; both were conscripts that were called upon by the princess to defend their land from an evil that they hadn't even heard of until the day the village crier drew their names for the conscription lottery. Tinker sighed when he thought of that day; Maribel and he were to go on their first date that evening. The thought of losing his chance to be with the girl he loved since grade school was more than he was willing to bear. Tinker resolved in that moment that he would defeat whatever enemy came ashore and return to his dear Maribel no matter what steps in his way. The shaking stopped and his kissed the tiny green mushroom charm he wore around his neck for luck and peered over the trench line. In the distance he could spot a forest of black sails with ominous black clouds hanging over them that lanced out purple lightning onto the ships below. Much closer and far more frightening Tinker could spot an armada of what looked like giant iron bathtubs that had a few spearheads poking over the rim.

The first wave of drop crafts hit the beach with greater force than a tsunami. In an instant the white sandy beaches of Yoshi's island were teeming with the forces of the Overlord. First wave was greeted by a maelstrom of red and green shells that shredded the bodies of men minions and dwarves inside their drop crafts. Any soldiers that made it through the barrage were more than likely blown to bits by incoming blue shells from the islands interior. Shy Guys' arrows and javelins made for a horrifying volley that wiped out anyone not fast enough to avoid the clusters. Bullet Bills made for excellent direct strike artillery at approaching crafts but the most intimidating of the Mushroom arsenal was the brutal hammers that flew from trenches and pulverized the faces of the Overlord soldiers. Just when the armies of Dynastes thought they had seen it all the Mushroom Kingdomers brought started launching eggs that burst in the air and showered men in shrapnel. All these weapons had been seen in the naval battle but not in this quantity and not nearly with this much precision. It would later be found that every man in first wave died within five minutes of setting foot on the beach.

Second wave came up on the heels of first, not so far as to allow the Mushroom kingdom time to reorganize but not so close as to be caught up in first wave's mess. Grump was a young brown minion that was eager to serve in his lord's ambitions but would never get the chance as a dwarven flamethrower soldier burst only six feet ahead of him in the craft and set the whole box ablaze. From the next craft over War could hear the horrid cries of fifty creatures of differing races as their skin melted from the bones. War was an older minion, one of the few that had remained from the time of the Third Overlord. His brown skin had slowly begun to grey and his blood red hood had lost its sheen. War's unicorn horn knife had slowly lost its shine as well but he ensured it'd never lose its point; even so he slid it into a small sheath on his waist and pulled a much larger blade that was standard issue among minions. The old minion stood at the edge of the drop craft, as close as he could be to the door. To his left stood Scribble, another old brown minion carrying his personalized spear, and to his right a young sproutling of a minion that had a smaller version of his own sword in one hand and the rally pole in another. Once upon a time War would have clapped the sproutling on the shoulder and reassured him that this would only be another day in service to the Overlord, but not this day. When the drop craft doors fell the shells flew in as though they had been waiting for just that moment. The barrage tenderized most in the craft but the quick-witted war managed to dive out of the craft and into the sand just in time. When he turned to check on his men he found nearly all were dead and what few remained looked to be soon to follow.

War low crawled through the sandy beach a few feet before shooting up for a sprint into cover behind a beach head that prevented the Overlord's forces from rolling in heavier vehicles. A mutant minion charged mindlessly past war and gave the minion the opportunity he needed to gain ground. Running low the minion ducked overhead flying shells and kept step with the monster. When he reached the first trench War didn't hesitate to dive straight in. The mutant ran one way down the trench into an unsuspecting group of toads and War charged the other. War claimed his first toad kill of the day with a headlong charge that ended with him impaling the screaming midget through the gut. His second kill was short thereafter when he ripped the blade from the first toad's chest and sliced the next across the face with a powerful upward slash. Soon more men minions and dwarves rained into the trench. War gazed in half horror and half excitement when he noticed the rally banner of one minion with the marking's of the 'Big Stompas' regiment who were a part of seventh wave.

"Who be your master" War called to the assembled soldiers after they cleared their section of trench. Each looked to one another, dumbfounded by the minion's question, which was all the answer War needed.

"Da minions that are comin' with da witch should be killin' da big shooties soon. Wez need ta get to da bunkers at the top of dose hills before den. If you red stay in da back, if you fire dwarf stay WAY in da back. All da rest wez pushin' up quick, fast, n 'ard so be ready ta move." War nodded to the soldiers who seemed to have found their fire before throwing himself over the edge of the trench crying out 'The way' as he went. The entire population of the trench spilled out behind War, screaming the same battle cry as they charged across the sands. Again and again they spilled into trench after trench slaughtering their inhabitants. In one trench War nearly met a grizzly end when he dove in ahead of the rest of his group to find that the trench was filled with a spike pit rather than toads. Lightning fast reflexes saved War as he caught the edge of the trench. As he pulled himself up War cried out 'jump it' to his charging men. Inside another trench War dueled a Toad that seemed no older than the minion he saw carrying his units rally pole. The toad fought well, keeping war at bay with his spear until war managed to catch the shaft and cut the pointed bit off. The toad cursed in his native language before drawing his standard issue short sword. The two fought until a shy guy hopped in from another trench behind War and knocked away the minion's sword with a wide sweep of his spear. The moment the blade left War's hand the minion scooped a bag from his belt and tossed the dusty contents into the eyes of the toad before pouncing on the shy guy with his unicorn horn in hand. When the toad managed to rub the pepper flakes from his eyes he found a wildly screaming War butchering the shy guy with a downward pointed unicorn horn. With each yank from the shy guys mask a small fountain of blood spewed out along with white flakes of mask. The frightened toad only faltered for a brief moment before pulling his blade and charging at the minion from behind. Wailing at the top of his lungs the toad charged for War's back, but War was simply too good. The moment before the toad reached War the minion whirled around with his knife at hip level and one hand raised to catch the toad's blade. The toad's weight wand momentum carried them off the shy guy's body and onto their backs in the trench. War tightly grasped the toad's wrist, with the now downward pointed sword, and the toad clenched War's wrist with the unicorn horn. Each snarled and snapped at each other as they tried to force their blades into the other's chest. The toad sat on War's chest and war lay in the dirt starring up into the toad's bloodshot eyes. Their arms trembled as they battled to overpower the other. War's eyes narrowed and so did the toad's, when a charm necklace fell from within the toad's tunic War could feel the Toad's strength almost double as the child's sword slowly began to progress towards the minion's heart. War shook and struggled to move out of the way or muster more strength but the toad was on a slow but steady path to War's heart. In one final act of defiance War shouted loud enough to reach the heavens and spat into the toads face. The toad was undistracted by the insult and drove his knife down with enough force to pulverize War's heart, if he had only a moment longer. Before the toad could force his blade down that last inch War overpowered the toad's other arm and drove the unicorn horn straight into the toad's heart. With a dying cough the toad spat flakes of blood into War's face. War winced when the blood pelted him and when he opened his eyes he saw the muddy streaks of tears on the Toad's face as the boy mumbled something under his breath.

War tossed the body from his lap with a mighty grunt as he ripped the horn from the dead Toad's heart. The minion dusted himself off and cleaned his bloody horn before nodding to the corpse and proceeding over the edge of the trench. Blue shells tossed sand and grime into the rank air all around War as he charged across the sands to his last hurtle. This close to the enemy main battery lines only screams were faintly audible beneath the eruptions and splatters from the ramparts of the beachfront fort. Before War was a sheer a natural wall that rested under a concrete wall of a fort. When the minion glanced back he could see the advance pressing in hurtles and bounds, the beach was surely soon to fall.

A grim smirk grew on the face of a shadowed face as it scanned the battle before it. The sight of the shoreline battlements being set ablaze by the Overlord's army was as pleasing as any nude woman could ever be. The initial landing was arduous and he had lost many soldiers in the earlier stages, but the troops pressed on through sheer force of piss and vinegar, and now victory had become more than just a possibility. Watching his armies win was grand but the success of a blood bath was not enough to keep the Overlord amused for long and alas he grew bored. While Dynastes sat idly his brother took the beaches on foot in a glorious charge on one of the beaches, Aveil handled inner-island and coastal sabotage like a plague that was carried by the purple lightning, his sister took to another beach with her mutants and her personal elven guard in a display of chaotic magic, and Arachne kept the stream of soldiers flowing into unsuspecting forts all over the island. Dynastes refused to be the only one not showing force in this battle that very well may be the greatest battle he will face on this campaign. The crew of the 'Rolly of the Deep' was caught off guard when their previously quiet lord shot from his seat and stormed out of the command room. Dynastes shouldered his way past crewman in the narrow halls of the rocking ship until he finally found his cabin.

To Dynastes' surprise Bobba already stood waiting in his cabin with the Overlord's new armor set ready to be put on. Piece by piece Bobba and the small band of other minions dressed their lord in the full set of jet black armor which greatly resembled his grandfather's durium armor except the bombastic spiked helm was replaced with a black cowl and a mask that resembled a smiling black skull with white designs dancing across the face. The beast of a man shoved past his assistants as soon as the last plate of armor was locked in place and stomped off deeper into the ship. Bobba at first thought the Overlord would head for the catapult but when his master turned towards the brig Bobba knew just what he was doing.

The Overlord knelt, his head bowed and his clenched tight gauntleted knuckles pressed to the floor. His rambling whispers faintly echoed as he recited a name like a prayer and his palms began to glow. Soon the glow shifted from his hands and formed into a ball of light in the center of the cell wall. The milky white orb spread like a canvas over the face of the wall and shifted to resemble a lava-lamp-like texture of black and whites. A look of sorrowful joy spread across the Overlord's face when the milky wall shifted and danced to form what looked like a portrait of a library that housed a lonely girl with a book. The woman in the portrait moved, her face first held dread but quickly shifted to joy as her eyes met Dynastes'. The thin brown haired woman dropped her book and hurried over to the window-wall that Dynastes now pressed his open palms to. The girl smiled at the Overlord who had removed his mask and drawn back his cowl before opening his window in space and time. Dynastes' eyes slowly wandered up and down the girl's body in admiration of her features. She had a modest yet pleasing figure, her long brown hair was drawn back in a short ponytail and her fair white skin shined in the reflection of the late early evening light through her window. The simple white shirt and blue skirt resembled that of a school teacher in an era that Dynastes had no clue about, what he did know about was the little thimble the girl had over her nub of a pinky and this feature brought him something no Overlord had felt before, sorrow. As the girl pressed her whole-hand up to the window of light against Dynastes' neither felt the warmth of touch they so desired but the girl did not lose her smile even when Dynastes looked upon her with his tortured gaze.

"I promise Liz, I will save you, I just need more time." Dynastes felt pain when his gaze caught the strong smile of Elizabeth which brought on another first for an Overlord, bowing one's head.

"Dynastes, hey Dynastes look at me." Elizabeth's cheeks filled with air when the Overlord's head did not budge. "Dyna if you don't lift your head this instant I swear I will rip a tear so great in your dimension that your grandfather will whisper to the Mother Goddess in disbelief!" The girl stamped her foot and crossed her arms to punctuate her threat which Dynastes responded to with only bellowing laughter.

"I apologize Liz," he paused "not just for that but for needing a favor of you." Dynastes slowly clenched his hand that was pressed to the image of Elizabeth's as if to hold it. "I need you to make me a tear, one that will take me to-"

"You're going to hurt more people aren't you?! Aren't you?" The girls tone went from a vent of anger to soft disappointment as she slowly stepped away and turned from the mirror. Dynastes slammed a fist against the void between them as he pleaded with her "It's what must be done to bring you to my side Liz, all I do is in an effort to bring you to my side. Please I beg of you just one more tear, one more so I may win this battle and be one step closer to saving you," Dynastes' head slowly rose before he finished "my beloved Elizabeth."

The girl seemed to wince on the word beloved before letting out a soft sigh and turning back to face the desperate Overlord with her arms still crossed and her features a bit softened. "Where do you need to go?"

The central fort on Yoshi's Island sat beneath an inactive volcano and served a dual purpose. The massive fortress was not only the single greatest defensive post on the island, it also housed many of the Mushroom Kingdom's greatest criminals and darkest secrets. The locked away Koopas and Goombas of cellblock fourteen had no way of expecting a massive hole in space and time being ripped open in the center of their block, and even less likely was them expecting a massive dark figure stepping through the tear with a dark cowl over his masked face. All were silent while the new arriver's gaze scanned the cells inhabitants until he was interrupted by toad security. The first toad on the scene only managed to choke out half a word before he ate the Overlord's fist and was sent flying into a wall, splattering against it like a grape. The next wasted no time with warnings instead he immediately thrust his spear towards the man's face. When the Overlord caught the shaft of the spear the toad was frightened, when the Overlord ripped the spear from his hands and jammed him in the eye with such force the blunt side pushed right out the back of his skull, the toad was dead. The final toad threw down his weapon and turned tail up the stairway back into the central complex. Dynastes smirked while he watched the nubby legs climb the stairs before turning to walk into the center of the cell block where all the inmates could see him. Each looked up the Overlord unsure whether to bask or soil themselves in his glory, when he lifted his arms and cried freedom to the heavens cheering was their response. Dark balls of magic rose from the Overlord's palms and soared to each and every lock in the cellblock, blowing them to bits and releasing the inmate they contained.

"Go forth my minions and take back what belongs to you by birth right! In the name of the Overlord, in my name, slaughter all whom oppose you!" the hordes of prisoners flocked through any exit they could find to wreak havoc upon those who imprisoned them as they chanted the title of their new master.

Governor Waluigi gaped while watching helplessly as every one of his cellblocks were overtaken by their occupants and his fortress was slowly set ablaze. A very prideful man shook in anger at the thought of his prize being taken from him by some foreigner that was rumored to have killed his greatest rival. Waluigi smirked when he sensed the great evil drawing nearer behind him and heard the distinct his of a long blade being pulled from its sheath. A loogie welled up in Waluigi's throat in preparations to spit in the face of his attacker but was forced to quickly swallow when a blade came sweeping through the air where his head once was. Dynastes never saw the impossibly powerful mule kick coming. Dynastes could feel his ribs and organs shake when the blow reached him, a moment later he found himself flat on his back in a crater fourteen stories down from where he once stood. The image of two wide feet coming straight down for his head forced Dynastes to react instinctively and roll to his side before getting to his feet. Waluigi hit the ground where Dynastes one laid with a massive impact the created a crater so wide even Dynastes was sucked in. The purple themed Italian scoffed before drawing a rapier and slowly sliding into a fighting stance. Dynastes grimaced and shifted his stance at a similar pace as Waluigi. For a moment they were silent, for a moment they were stone, then a moment later the fortress on Yoshi's island was Armageddon.

The two shot from their positions with enough force to rip dirt and rocks from the ground behind them. The first clash of blades resounded loud enough to shatter nearby windows and turn the heads of all nearby watchers, it showed Waluigi that he had no chance if he kept the fight to blades as the Overlord was far stronger. Waluigi ducked and swept a kick under Dynastes who jumped back to avoid the kick and retort with a wide slash towards Waluigi's torso. The Italian danced around the slashes and jabs of Dynastes while throwing in a few parrys and swipes for his head and chest. Pressed his attack as always keeping to the offense and trying to overwhelm Waluigi with power and speed but when Waluigi caught the flat of Dynastes' blade with one of his godlike kicks even Dynastes couldn't keep the blade form flying free. Waluigi took the opportunity to press an attack on Dynastes using a fencing style of sword play unlike Dynastes' kendo style. The silver blade tip shown bright with every long thrust from Waluigi each time it missed Dynastes ever so slightly as he backpedalled and slide stepped his way around Waluigi's attacks. The Overlord floated around the dirt crater like a boxer would bounce around a ring while he evaded the Waluigi's lunges. Waluigi's attack did not connect when he thought Dynastes had slipped and lost his balance but instead dipped and took a shot on Waluigi like a wrestler. Pinning Waluigi's noodle legs Dynastes forced his weight into the shrieking Italian, slamming him hard on his back. The Overlord scuttled up on Waluigi's chest and started dropping a maelstrom of powerful punches at the purple forearms that defended Waluigi's face. Inhumanly powerful legs pressed to the ground and bucked the Overlord off Waluigi's chest with enough force to shoot the man through the brick wall of a nearby building.

Inside Dynastes began to laugh and take off his heavy armor as Waluigi stepped through the gaping hole. Black armor littered the floor, it was not broken but Dynastes discarded it anyway. An olive skinned fist met pale cheekbone through the shadows of the old fortress bakery sending Waluigi sprawling back outside. Dynastes stepped from the shadows wearing nothing but brown pants and a leather belt and a wide ear to ear grin. Waluigi thought the man mad but couldn't help but smile before tossing aside his sword and raising his own fists. Both stood like boxers and circled one anther until Waluigi threw the first punch which Dynastes blocked with his forearms and replied with a knee strike to Waluigi's ribs which sent him back a few steps. Dynastes tried to follow up the counter with a cross but Waluigi ducked it and landed a powerful uppercut on Dynastes' chin, lifting him into the air. When Dynastes landed he stammered back a few steps before looking up in time to get a powerful downward punch in the face from Waluigi. Dynastes fell to the floor and rolled away when Waluigi tried to stop in his head with a dozen angry kicks. When the Overlord got to a knee and shot on the advancing Waluigi who tried to sprawl but was driven to the floor face first when Dynastes slipped around behind and picked his ankle. Waluigi managed to roll himself out from under Dynastes before he could do any major damage and once again they were squared up and on even ground.

Waluigi's first move was a straight kick which Dynastes avoided with a quick step back and replied with a jab, cross, and round house combo. The jab was blocked but the cross and kick both hit their targets and dazed Waluigi. A pronounced middle knuckle was driven deep into Waluigi's abdomen before the Italian could recover. Dynastes smiled in success but did not let up his offense until Waluigi cut him off with a high kick to the nose. Dynastes nose spewed blood that ran over his disturbing smile while Waluigi smiled back through a busted and bloody jaw. Waluigi cocked his leg back for a kick but instead threw himself forward for a very powerful punch that did not connect. Dynastes saw the ruse coming and caught Waluigi's in a flying arm bar take down. The hollow sounds of bones giving way and snapping was drowned out by the whales of pain by Waluigi. When the first bone tore through the flesh of Waluigi's arm Dynastes let go and slowly slaughtered over near Waluigi's head as the lanky Italian tried desperately to slide away. Dynastes knelt and tugged Waluigi's head up by his lap. Waluigi struggled first with wild punches with his well arm then with flails from his noodle-like broken arm. The purple plumbers cries of defiance were silenced by the harsh echo of his neck being snapped with enough force to turn his head around the opposite direction.

Now sitting in a puddle of blood with a mutilated Waluigi at his knees Dynastes breathed heavily and mumbled to himself, "Don't worry Liz, I'll rescue you, I'll find a way, Evil always finds a way."

A/N again sorry for how long it took me to post this chapter I had a lot of other stuff going on in my life and because I had to take so long between my times working on this I feel I kind of screwed up the quality which I apologize for I promise the next chapters will be much better I hope you like our two mistresses so far I decided to keep the mistress morale polarity thing going on that the other Overlord's had to deal with so I hope you appreciate that.


	4. This Vacation Sucks

A/N sorry for the long wait everyone school has been harsh but as a reward to the faithful here's a long chapter full of everything you love about the Overlord including a little sexy time which if you don't like sexy time well skip that section and move on to the next part of the chapter

* * *

Youth is the image of innocence, even if that youth belongs to the budding young heir to the Overlord's throne. The cherub Dynastes ran and yelped as he played by himself in the large chamber set aside for him. The boy knew only minions and his family yet cared little for any changes to the balance. With a slight smile on his rosy, chubby, cheeks Dynastes showed no signs of being lonesome even if most of his days were spent in study or alone with his toys. The boy Overlord's existence was simply to enjoy a meager existence until the day his father's throne beckoned. As Dynastes sat on the floor of his play chamber he was oblivious to the world, even the little girl in the blue dress gazing at him through a staticy window in space and time. The young girl awfully curious as to what the boy was up to by himself in this room she had never seen. Pushing back her brown locks to afford a clearer view the young lass let loose a toothy grin to reveal a developing smile full of holes. She called to the boy whom she had never before seen in hopes of getting his attention but her words were lost in the void. Again and again she yelped for his attention but not a sound crossed through. It was then that the girl lost hope; she fell to her knees and wept at the pain that her first and only friend, other than the massive machine known as songbird, could not hear her. It would be three more nights of muted calling until Dynastes was able to at least see Elizabeth and needless to say their first meeting wasn't as cute as most children's' first play date. When the tear in reality opened before Dynastes to reveal a muted little girl screaming the boy Overlord was thrown back in shock. Six years of training thus far kicked in instantaneously in Dynastes' mind. From a position behind cover Dynastes launched arcs of electricity at the mirror while demanding the 'intruder' state her business. It was another hour of silent screams and shouts before Dynastes and Elizabeth realized that the two were separated by something they truly could not grasp. The two decided on the same thing most children would, ignore the issue and focus on the new friend. The two quickly bridged the noise barrier through writing messages and showing them to the other through the mirror, Dynastes' awful handwriting certainly didn't make the arrangement any easier. Years there after the two engaged in a silent friendship through written word and black and white smiles until ten years passed and a promise was heard on accident. As he stood before Elizabeth and she before him, her as a budding young girl wearing one of her trademark dresses and him a titan of a teenage boy appearing more as a young man, they exchanged messages as they always had. Dynastes was headed to his first meeting to make a plan for his father's empire now that the Overlord had fallen but first wanted to speak with his oldest and dearest friend.

*Do you miss him?* Elizabeth asked from the front panel of a whiteboard.

*I suppose* Dynastes shrugged.

*Why must you always shrug? It makes you look like a fool.*

Dynastes half shrugged before catching himself and shooting Elizabeth a wounded glare. As she had a thousand times before Elizabeth laughed a muted laugh while Dynastes cracked an amused smirk, but in this familiar moment something unfamiliar occurred. When Elizabeth finished laughing and turned to grab something she had made to show Dynastes the young Overlord whispered to her, and himself, a promise.

"One day I will free you Elizabeth."

The girl froze mid turn while she clutched the small creation in her hands. Dynastes was concerned, Elizabeth appeared hurt but he knew not why. Slowly her head turned towards him and she spoke with a trembling voice and shaking hands.

"Dynastes?"

The boy sprung back in shock of hearing the voice of his closest mute friend for the first time, a moment even more grand than the first time he was able to see her in color and not a hazy black and white field. Slowly they each repeated the others name as they drew closer and closer to the mirror, and each other. Along the way Elizabeth had dropped the porcelain ballerina she had made allowing it to shatter against the floor. Neither gave notice to the sound of the crash and only listened to the loud thumping in their chests and the soft anxious breath of their partner. Slowly Dynastes raised a hand to the mirror that separated him from her and she from he. Elizabeth followed the young Overlord's lead and placed her hand upon the print of his, both would swear they could feel one another's warmth though a scientist would disagree. For a moment they were silent and only listened for the other's breathing until finally Dynastes committed another first, he smiled before Elizabeth could.

"Hello Elizabeth, My name is Dynastes, and I swear one day I WILL have the power to free you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

"Chabu weeba?"

"Za zeemy!"

"These? These are your maniacal new inventions?"

"Yeah, what? Ok I know they don't look like much but trust me, they're tuff and VERY smart!"

"BANANA!"

"For a minion…"

Dynastes' face was full of disgust as he gazed upon the strange little yellow creatures in overalls and goggles. The pair of 'New Minions' were speaking some strange language that Aranel was somehow able to understand but made little to no sense to the Overlord. Their tiny stubby bodies came from the genetic splicing the mad scientist of a sublord did between brown minions and the local Shy-Guys and their outfits were picked by her as well so they could perform engineering works to repair the damages done to the island. These minions were to the Overlord's new primary workforce yet they seemed about as competent as a brown minion in water which worried Dynastes greatly.

"All I'm saying dear sister is that I don't see just how your newest 'pets' are worth the brown minion lives they cost, I mean they can't even speak correctly for Grandfather's sake." Dynastes gestured at the minions who proved their ill timing as one was playing with his overly elastic overalls and the other picked its nose.

"Brother, I made your flying war ships, I gave you flying red AND green minions, your blues are five times as effective healers thanks to my medical concoctions, allow me this one invention for myself with the use of a few brown lives." Aranel pleaded to her brother while he ascended the stairs from her lab. Sensing her words had fallen on deaf ears Aranel made one last plea. "I will release the elves, if you let me pursue this project I will have no need for them any longer anyway" Aranel stood still when she saw her brother stiffen, a smirk grew across her face when she realized that she had peaked his interest. For years now Dynastes had pleaded with his sister to release the elven race from slavery so he may start rebuilding them as another loyal nation-state. He loathed the idea of one of the races under his domain being kept in slavery, especially if that race was kept under the thumb of his questionable sister.

"Very well I will allow you five hundred brown minion life-force orbs and equal number of Shy-Guys to experiment on in exchange for the elves and all their sacred land." Before Aranel could respond Dynastes was already through the door, exiting the dungeon of a science lab.

The newly dubbed fort 'Waluigi's Grave' was undergoing reconstruction along with most of the island. Much like back in the motherland Dynastes aimed to not only repair but to improve the lives of those he conquered. Constantly he had to reassure his family that it wasn't because he was weak or worse, good, but because it was easier to hold sway over people if they looked to you as a savior than as a horrid dictator. The many Shy-Guys who lived in shacks and huts were not easy to sway and even now he had to fight back their insurgency and their very skilled Yoshi-back dragoons, but Dynastes was confident the humanitarian aid he carried through the newly formed nether portals would sway the less rowdy toad population and the more forward thinking Shy-Guys. When The Overlord's army started taking prisoners and garrisoning towns rather than burning them down and putting their populations to the sword the inhabitants were blindsided for the Mushroom Kingdom told very different stories about the brutality of the Overlord's army. Had they been aware of the secret genetic experimentation going on in the Overlord's underground labs perhaps they wouldn't be looking upon their former rulers as liars.

The relief campaign wasn't the only campaign Dynastes had running to increase his image for his soon to be Mushroom Kingdom Empire. Standing upon the balcony of the central tower Dynastes looked out over the growing fortress as spires rose from the ground like fingers from the Nether and armies of workers busily constructed and repaired buildings that better fit the grey brick style of the original fort. From behind four figures approached Dynastes, three stood in chains and one knelt letting the thin green cowl fall over the dark brown face. Dynastes slowly turned and leaned back on the balcony's rail to gaze upon his three new pieces. With a slight grin Dynastes motioned for Aveil to rise from her knee and to leave his chamber. With a disciplined nod the female assassin slipped into the shadows and left the room by means nobody knew. The Overlord sauntered to meet his chained guests of very different sizes and shapes. Dynastes dwarfed the first two silhouettes but the third was massive and brooding even in comparison to the superhuman being that was the Overlord.

"None of you may be aware but, each of you stands as one of the three most infamous political prisoners on your continent and possibly the entire world. My name is Dynastes, I am your savior, I am your master, and I am the Overlord."

Pauline was a rather young woman that had spent a far chunk of her life locked away in a political prison for reasons she had never known. The tuff city girl had fought for years to keep herself intact and above the brutalities experienced by most inmates in prison but she maintained a sense of royal beauty about her despite the struggles. The woman who had run a prison block filled with monsters, both literal and figurative, was not impressed or frightened by the man calling himself the Overlord. No man dressed in princely attire, wearing a black cape, and topped by a matching black cap with a D in the center, could possibly control the buxom city girl.

When Dynastes imagined this meeting he didn't anticipate the woman lunging at him before the giant lizard, but in retrospect Dynastes should have expected evil to respect evil. The woman stepped to Dynastes' chest as if to try and bump him off his ground but instead only slapped herself hard into his abdomen. Dynastes smirked while the girl reeled back before regaining her footing and displaying a very agitated face.

"Who the hell do you think you are calling yourself OUR king, saying you're a savior, and ripping off Mario's look?!" Cried Pauline in her thick accent.

"I THINK I am all these things as I have proven each. As for 'ripping off' Mario well since you've been locked away it would appear that this hat became the symbol for the best warriors in the Mushroom Kingdom, and since I have killed two of said warriors as well as having claimed a bit of the kingdom for myself I figure I've earned it." Dynastes retorted with a smirk as he adjusted his cap.

Dynastes smirked at the fuming Pauline before leaning over to address the largest of his guests. With a nod and a smirk the Overlord called to the dragon and asked if the beast would kindly control his queen to which the lizard known as Bowser responded with only a shrug. On queen Pauline froze was struck by utter confusion. It was now Dynastes' turn to command the girls attention as he laid out the true history of the Mushroom Kingdom to the brunette woman.

Years ago Pauline was the true queen of the Mushroom Kingdom alongside her younger sister Peach and their guardian the 'King Koopa' Bowser. Pauline, Peach, and Bowser were the three original masters of life in their lands. Bowser, lord of the koopas created his people to be robust and strong, their original role was to be the backbone of the Mushroom Kingdom and serve their queen and princess in all their endeavors. Peach was the mother of all mushroom kind and gave birth to the toad race as well as the goomba race, with special help from Bowser. Finally Pauline was the mother of mankind in the world of the Mushroom Kingdom and originally sat them as the supreme ruling class. Peach grew jealous of her sister's perfection and attempted to have her kidnapped and killed by a massive ape from a nearby jungle, only to have the effort thwarted by one of her sister's champions. It was then that Peach realized she couldn't simply have her sister kidnapped and offed like any old commoner, she would need more finesse to be rid of her sister and her children. Peach devised a plan in which she would have two turncoat humans capture the queen on a night when it would appear Bowser has betrayed the kingdom in order to ensure the great hero was distracted. The two traitors Wario and Waluigi did as Peach commanded and kidnapped the queen while Bowser besieged the palace under the not so false pretence that Peach had betrayed the queen. While the queen was locked away and beaten until her memory was lost Peach allowed herself to be captured by Bowser while he interrogated her for information on where the queen was being held. Mario would never know that mankind was all but wiped out during his first quest to rescue Peach by the goombas as he fought the koopas. Those whom survived this great cleansing fled to the far off Yoshi's island in order to evade capture by the princess's forces. The remaining humans hid their appearances behind masks so that they wouldn't be recognized as their own race and would hopefully be mistaken for another. Shy Guys owe their name to their reclusive lifestyle on the island to avoid being taken and executed by the princess and their odd physical appearance to generations of breeding with native toads.

Pauline could not speak. The story sounded like such an obvious lie it could not possibly be true. She couldn't believe every Shy Guy was a human descendent, every Boo a lost human soul, and every goomba a freakish love child of Bowser and Peach. Dynastes took no pleasure in her shock and allowed the flabbergasted woman to be unshackled and rest. The Overlord next freed Bowser so the grand general could consol his long lost queen in her hour of need. Finally the Overlord approached a small green haired girl who shook and shivered in her tattered old clothes. Dynastes knelt so he could be even with his green-eyed guest and render her a true smile of friendship.

"Can you believe it my dear, despite all else, YOU are still the greatest secret of them all." The Overlord whispered to the wide eyed Saria

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

Far inland the explosion that tore down the defensive seawall of fort 'Gold Shroom' could be heard and seen. Those within the towns whom thought that the invaders would surely be stopped by the amassed mushroom kingdom forces felt the full weight of this tragedy only in the moments after the resounding explosion. Mothers clutched their children as they shook and prayed within the confines of any type of cover they could find. The governor of their island didn't expect the enemy to get inland, especially not as fast as the barbarians did, so each village was left to their own accord and defense if they were deemed strategically important enough for a garrison. When the attack began that first day the sky was clear and the many civilians of the inner most parts of the island felt safer as compared to the outer rim villages; however when the ominous black cloud sailed over the island bringing with it no rain but only a flurry of purple lightning and the sudden appearance of enemy soldiers the civilians knew they had all been made equal.

Shock troops of every race pelted dozens of towns and villages in the deepest parts of the island simultaneously cutting off any chance of routing reinforcements to beachfront locations on the first day of fighting. By the second they had decimated most of the island's supply routes and fortresses. When the first drew to a close the people of each village knew to fear the black clouds of war.

In the deep jungle village of 'Puma-Puma' a small garrison of local boys shake and stare up at the dark circling clouds, praying that they do not open and send down hate and war, their prayers are ignored. In a great flash six lightning bolts smashed into the ground detonating the surface and throwing aside anyone standing nearby. On the sizzling ground stood twelve human soldiers clad in red and black armor that resembled that of the old empire. The soldiers carried swords and shields of the same color scheme as their armor. They wore silver masks that resembled the theatric facial expression of joy. The masks were dulled and did not shine and most of the soldiers had written something on their cheeks and foreheads in crimson paint cheeks and foreheads. Their leaders wore helmets with long black and red stripped manes that ran along the length of their heads. Beside them stood a soldier with similar mane that ran along the width of their heads and bore a tall pole with several different icons instead of a shield.

Captain Lucias Alexander of the fifth drop-infantry legion found himself standing inside a strange jungle village surrounded by a few awe struck boy-soldiers and petrified civilians whom were not quick enough to hide and take cover. Lucias snapped his blade arm up and pointed at the oldest looking soldier, who didn't look a day older than his own son, and demanded they drop their arms and submit to the Overlord so that he and his men would not have to harm anyone. The villagers nervously looked to one another some even seemed as though they would have bathed in their own feces if the soldiers commanded it. One shaky toad soldier turned to a shy guy warrior and shook his head slowly while the shy guy clenched his spear pole tighter. Lucias knew if the militia equivalent of an army fought his men it would be a slaughter he would never wish to live with, he didn't desire another Spree on his conscience.

Contrary to common belief the Overlord's army's purpose wasn't to rape and pillage any land they entered. For the most part they acted as deterrents for individual parties around the nation from rising up and killing one another, crusaders into the 'badlands' where the old tower once stood, and defenders of trade routes that went through hostile areas like the deserts and forests. The soldiers rarely received orders to put populations to the sword like they had to in spree when the folk were overrun by badland taint. The soldiers were happy to be peace keepers and nation builders when they united the lands of the Overlord under one banner. That was the Overlord's style of conquering; he made the people love him more than they loved their old leaders. The Overlord built hospitals and schools in annexed territories and with the promise of brighter and better lives. Lucias knew all these great deeds were all totally pure, often they were only a guise for the production of factories and mines, but he certainly proffered bribing the masses than putting them to the sword.

"We wish" The captain paused and shouldered his way out of the formation, he walked like a professional soldier but tried to put out as great of a calm look as he could while carrying the black and red shield and sheer onyx black sword. "N-no harm. We are here as liberators of your island, to bring you into the fold of the Overlord's empire.

The assembled people did not falter and only looked upon the soldier in increased terror. The sergeant who bore the unit icon tried to call out to his captain when he noticed more militia assembling but Lucias waved him off. A shy guy child trembled under a tree nearby the formation; it was at him that the captain aimed his focus. Slowly the soldier came to a knee by the trembling child and raised a hand to his own face, removed his own mask that had several red teardrops running down the mask's left cheek. When the mask came away a grizzled face of a man in his mid thirties was revealed. His tanned skin and stubbly face had a soft warm smile on it and when the captain pulled off his black helmet and revealed his shaved head the shy guy slowly reached up with a shaky nub. The captain laughed as the small shy guy rubbed his head as he imagined a curious look on the child's face behind its mask. As if the child had read his mind it removed its white mask to reveal a face of solid purple with black eyes, a tiny nose, and no mouth. Lucias rubbed the top of the child's head before standing and recovering his equipment. When the captain reached his full height his sergeant jabbed his staff into the ground and tapped a few runes along the shaft. The staff stuck in the ground while the group fanned out into a looser circle around the shaking staff. The ground opened and shot out a blue cloud that formed into a lightly armed and armored force of elves and unarmed aid workers. The captain spoke a few words to the new force before gathering his men and pressing into the jungle.

Deep in the jungle a century of the fifth drop infantry slowly waded through the tall grass. Most were tempted to chop threw the thick grass but their commanders shot down any ideas quickly to preserve the integrity of their blades. A week had passed since the Overlord announced the siege of Yoshi's island a victory and even still his soldiers were forced to counter the roving guerilla war bands in the jungles of the island.

"My Honorable Lord Captain," sarcastically called one of the soldiers from the back, a corporal by the name of Gaius "Is there any chance we'll be leaving this grand-lord forsaken island anytime soon? These damned plants are driving me mad."

"You Gaius? No you will certainly die here. As for the rest of us, we will be movin' on in a matter of days to a beautiful resort deployment full of whores and whine." The rather young and boisterous sergeant Lanius replied over his shoulder in favor of the captain.

"Whores and whine." Repeated a young trooper named Marius to himself with a smirk.

"If you lot are quite finished." Called back the Captain casually.

"My apologies sir." Replied Lanius

The cantubernia wandered through the thick jungle until they reached the mouth of an old cave at the foot of a great mountain. Some soldiers that awaited clutched torches that shown bright in the night but even they weren't the most visible here, the shadow giant in the corner was. At the mouth of the cave sat a man that filled each approaching soldier with unmeasured awe, Sublord Balder 'The Mini Khan' greeted them with a toothy smile. Balder could never be seen without his massive spear and sheep's bladder filled with mead, or bladders filled with mead that is. Balder did not rise, he did not speak, he only sat and guzzled down some brew and hummed up towards the stars like a drunken recruit While his men beamed in joy at the sight of the celebrity Lucias scowled with the knowledge that the fight would be far worse than he originally expected if the Overlord had even sent his own brother to aid the one hundred and twenty man strong century. Balder swung his spear wide over his head to rally the gathering soldiers at the mouth of the cave, Lucias at first expected a grand speech but instead Balder cracked a joke and directed the men onward into the cave's gullet. Yes he remembered now, Balder was not his brother, he was no Overlord or general. Balder was the same as Lanius, a grunt, a war dog, man slayer through and through. Lucias smiled in prideful relief that he had another dog soldier to support him when the shit hit the fan as it inevitably would. The century of men wandered into the mouth of the cave guided by their idol and hero into the belly of a mountain they were sure was going to try them in ways no theater had yet, more than a few soldiers couldn't help the urge to mutter 'Omnes relinquite spes, o vos intrantes'.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

Centuries had passed since witch kind was wiped out by death and his brethren. Arachne was never considered a friend to witches, after all she was the woman who sacrificed their souls to create the greatest weapons the world around, but she still felt lonely at times knowing her sisters were all gone. Just outside Dynastes' bed chamber Arachne leaned over the marble balcony to take in the beautiful view that was the dimly lit cityscape, it sickened her. With a gentle grunt Arachne whirled around and flared her fan to cover her face when she turned to head back into the chamber but was stopped by Aveil.

"Oh it's you miss assassin. To what do I owe the honor?" Arachne unfurled her fan and crossed her arms allowing her great sleeves to droop over her moonlight pale skin

"Your network of followers, your cult, why have you not made them known to the Overlord yet?" Aveil asked in her monotone that had become her standard since she was released from the dungeon.

"You underestimate our master; I'm certain he's well aware of their existence and will call upon them when he believes he needs them, and not a second sooner." Arachne motioned to leave before Aveil cut her off with another question.

"Why do you scowl at him when he ventures into the dungeons?"

Arachne came to a dead stop and managed to hide an internal smirk "Doesn't it bother you that we play second fiddle to the long distance girlfriend?"

"Long dist-" Aveil was cut off by Arachne's sudden grabbing of her throat with one of her mighty claw sleeves.

"Since you seem hell-bent on asking me questions I'll save you the breath and answer them now." Arachne's spider web eyes seemed to glow now in the lowlight. "The lord's heart seems to belong to another woman, another woman from another space and time. She WILL be his first mistress, that we can be sure of, but there is one thing I can still control." Arachne ran her long fingers across her supple breasts and through her cleavage "His heart may belong to her but I will ensure his manhood belongs to me, leaving nothing but violence for you." Arachne set Aveil down and headed for the chamber once again; however this time before leaving the witch turned to Aveil who was choking on the ground to give one last word. "I will not be cheated out of my throne by a Stockholm syndrome desert rat." With a smirk to rival Dynastes' Arachne glided her way through the drapes of the balcony and into her chamber to await Dynastes' return.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

The beaches were alight with dim burning torches and candles in the vast fields of pup tents that dotted the shore and the beach. War walked, stoic as ever, down the lines of minion tents with a half empty bottle of possibly the worst whine that ever graced his lips. Once, he would have been sent home after such a great conquest to relax in the minion hive and suck the delicious poisons of a harsher continent he called home. Now he walked the sandy beach of an island he deemed unworthy of being sullied by his feet, in lesser words. War was so lost in his thoughts he was completely caught off guard when a seashell blindsided him causing him to spill what remained of the putrid drink. Though he hated the stuff War couldn't help but fall to his knees in defeat over the loss of the buzz he could have gotten. Before the tears could flow in mourning of the 'drunken black out that got away' Bobba pulled his elder brother under his arm in tight embrace. Bobba's presence was annoying in and of itself to War and his shrill laughter filling the veterans ailing ears certainly didn't help Bobba's case.

"War, War, War I glad I found you. I has stories to tell and you has stories to tell too yes?"

"Bobba" War gritted his teeth as he dragged out the last A in Bobba's name and before laying a tuff bonnie brown fist into the much younger minions jaw sending him tumbling back over the sand. When Bobba had recovered War was well ahead. With a leer Bobba shot from the ground and chased down the older minion while repeatedly shouting his name for all the camp to hear. The fight that sparked between the two more-than-elite minions was quite the spectacle. Gathered browns cheered on their champion of the two, greens hissed and cooed, reds laughed and clapped, and blues scoffed but kept close attention to the tumbling brutes. The sounds of chanting and violence resounded through the night air from the minion camp as they proved to themselves and others, anywhere can be home when you're with family.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

Dynastes let out a great sigh as stepped into his bed chamber. Operations were being conducted all over the island of varying size and purpose each commanding much of the Overlord's attention. Though the pen may be mightier than the sword Dynastes couldn't help but prefer the later over the former in his daily affairs. Certainly, he thought, things would be far easier if he could solve every problem as the previous Overlord's did, by swinging a blade at it until it stopped moving. Alas the Fifth Overlord learned well from the other four's downfalls and knew that slow consumption of a nation's culture was far more fruitful in the long run than attempting genocide. Much like Evil, the Overlord found, life always finds a way.

Dynastes was so lost in his musings he didn't notice Arachne seated on the end of his bed and Aveil standing silently in the corner, the former clearly more of a surprise. The Overlord's first thoughts went to a possible coup by the two women which then brought his hand to the hilt of his saber at his hip which he used in place of 'Arm of Khan'. Arachne began to chuckle when Dynastes back stepped for the door with his blade ready in hand, Aveil was less amused and merely shook her head in what may have been amusement. With a face that reeked of confusion Dynastes sheathed the shining blade with the jet black hand guard shaped like a phoenix's head and relaxed his stance.

"Aveil, I understand your presence here, but Arachne? You have your own quarters, what business do you have in mine?" Dynastes said when he returned to his full height and usual stiff, hands on the small of his back, stance.

"I am your mistress, am I not my lord? I felt that sharing a bed" Arachne paused and shot the Overlord a seductive smirk "and our bodies would be more than appropriate for two creatures such as ourselves."

As Arachne spoke Aveil showed the first bit of emotion she had since her captures, a disgusted scoff. The desert assassin watched the man she viewed as an Olympian babble and get lost in the seductress' words like a five year old that just learned the little girl in his class has a crush on him. Dynastes searched for an excuse when he broke composer. His eyes, ears, and mind had betrayed him in the worst ways the Overlord could have imagined. His hearing cut away and let the woman's words bounce through his mind as it shot tingles down his spine and through his body. His sight fixed on Arachne's slender lips as his own began to pulsate with desire. Dynastes' mind was the greatest offender of all as it did what he had never known it to do before, nothing. Dynastes' mind was blank and allowed the words and lustful imaginings of a nude Arachne fill the echoing void. Clear as day the Overlord could imagine her generous curves and bountiful breast bare and against his skin. His mind painted a picture of the milky white flesh against his, beaded with sweat as they became one. Before the weak minded Overlord could realize what was happening he felt the massive 'hands' of Arachne's gown gently grace his back guide the Overlord to Arachne's lap and the foot of what was now THEIR bed.

For Avail it was watching a car accident take place. Had she not known better she'd have assumed that the Overlord was under a spell cast by the witch, but she knew his weakness. As great of a man Dynastes was his weakness for the flesh had run far too deep in his bloodline to be overpowered. Like his father before him and his father back until the first Overlord Dynastes was a lecher.

When Dynastes reached the foot of the bed he stood in a space provided by the parted knees of Arachne made accessible by her dress dissolving away into an ocean of spiders that scurried off into a mound in the corner of the room before dissolving. The spider colony sliding off Arachne's body would have surely been a turn off to most men as even Aveil cringed at the sight but Dynastes was far to enthralled with what sat before him to notice such a thing. Arachne's clothes having scampered off left Dynastes with a full view of the body Death himself couldn't bring himself to allow to leave the earth. His eyes greedily scanned over the ocean of milky skin at a similar pace as his large warm hands. Arachne's breast were even more mesmerizing now that the Overlord could stare freely at the velvet tits that perked up and stared back at him. Aveil was astonished as to how fast the Overlord had thrown off his clothes before greedily and roughly making himself one with Arachne.

Arachne had never felt as she did now. All her life SHE was in power, SHE was in control, but now she was completely out of her own mind and enveloped by ecstasy of the Overlord inside her. Dynastes was superhuman and as such his girth was more than correct to proportion. Her plan to be in control was thrown out the window the moment her legs wrapped around his waist and deep shaded lips parted with her legs to receive him. Arachne could feel her mind going blank as her head hit the mattress and her back arched in the air. With every deep, powerful, thrust from Dynastes her entire body shivered with her bouncing breasts. Inside of herself Arachne could her body shaping to better receive Dynastes' girth. The thought that truly she could never receive another rang in both the lustful lovers' minds. Before she knew it Arachne was committing another first and another treachery to herself. Loudly she screamed and moaned her masters' name again and again loud enough that a very disgusted Aranel three floors down in her own bed was unable to sleep.

The cold and serious face Arachne commonly wore faded and gave way to that of what she could have once called 'an imbecilic whore'. The proud witch could not have cared any less about appearances now as her body was positively melted by the overwhelming power of her lord. The only thing that Arachne's mind could tune in on was the sudden sound of kissing that was barely audible under her loud moans and the smack, smack, smack of her body meeting Dynastes'. When she managed to peak her head up between thrusts Arachne's face almost lost the red flush and lustful expression, almost. Before her Dynastes was greedily kissing a suddenly naked Aveil. The brown skinned woman was pressed tight to the Overlord's body as they kissed and exchanged perverse gasps and moans. Arachne almost spoke up when she felt a powerful hand clench her rear as Dynastes drove into her harder and faster. Once again she was under his spell as her body was assaulted by his power and her lust. When the witch managed to peek up again she spotted the desert assassin gyrating her hips on Dynastes' free hand while he tugged at her red lips. In that moment Arachne swore she would kill Aveil, but the pledge would quickly go forgotten as Dynastes' hand that once graced her rear started to tug at the woman's already throbbing clit.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

Aranel got no sleep on the night her brother made love to his mistresses. Neither did anyone in the fort for that matter. It was quite literally the most emotionally scaring moment in the scientist's young life and the years of therapy that followed did not help her one bit.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

"Caves really suck, yes caves really suck. Caves, caves, caves yes caves really suck. Suck, suck suck, suck suck suck, caves really really suuuck."

"Shut the fuck up Rufus!"

"Naw I liked his singing. Rufus keep going, please."

"You shut up too Spurious!"

"Spurious, Rufus, Gaius, all of you shut up!" called back Lanius to the formation of men as they haphazardly trudged deeper into the cave that was ominously illuminated by random pockets of lava along the artery-like tunnels.

Upon entering the cave earlier that night Lucias was filled with worry as to just what the Overlord had expected they would encounter having sent his own brother along to lead the enemy base raid himself. When the century was forced to split up at a four way intersection Lucias grew even more worried. Now in a group with a third of a century's strength Lucias couldn't fight back the uneasy feeling he held. Walking aimlessly in the impossibly hot cavern was enough but doing so with no aim as to where your path will lead and whether or not it will dump in the center of an enemy horde was another. After some wandering the group of soldiers came to an atrium with vents that lead to the surface which let in the most heavenly of cross breezes. Here Lucias ordered his men to rest and gather themselves while he got a bearing on where they were. Stepping up ahead of the group the captain removed his helmet with a deep sigh of relief before running a hand through his soaked stubbly hair.

"Galan!" called the captain to his unit's designated elven mage. From the back of the pack a tall, slender elven man trotted up to the captain. The elf was equipped with the same armor and weapons as the rest of the soldiers but where they carried backpacks full of specialty weapons or equipment the elf carried herbs and a staff. "Can you see anything ahead son?"

The elf sheathed his sword and set down his shield before drawing his staff. The captain watched as the elf took a knee and clenched his eyes shut with the staff in one hand and the other extended forward down their next path. Suddenly the elf's eyes shot open as he lurched back and rose from the ground. Galan snapped his eyes towards his captain's in fright. The captain didn't need to hear the next words as he was already sliding his helmet in place and marching pass the elf to bark orders to his men. Close behind Galan followed and informed his captain that he could sense some kind of dragoons headed their way from down the tunnel. With pride the captain nodded to Galan and sent him off to join the men before turning to face the tunnel's mouth with his sword hand held high.

"Alright boys, it seems the enemy is so eager for death they no longer can wait the arrival of the Overlord's will. Form testudo and grant these heathens their wish!" punctuating the captains command was a call from the riled up soldiers as they formed up next to and behind their commander, none would dare take the front and center spot from him.

Echoing down the hall the men could make out stampeding steps from heavy feet followed by a chorus of high-pitched yips and yaps of creatures the men could hardly recognize. With squinted eyes the captain held hiss blade up high for all to see before pounding his chest once, twice, a third time, a fourth time, again and again until each of his men joined in unison and their sound drowned out the noise of the approaching dragoons. When the first yoshi riding Shy Guy came around the bend and towards the empire formation the men yelled and roared in furious anticipation of blood. With one furious jab of his blade Lanius dipped his blade deep in the heart of the screaming red yoshi as its body slapped into the shield wall stopping its momentum but not that of the unfortunate rider who flew into the center of the formation and was butchered by the men. With a heralding cry Lanius roared 'First blood to Legion' to which the men replied with three roars and stomps. The next moment was not so spirited as uncountable shy guys and yoshis came burning out of the tunnel. The yoshi line collapsed upon the empire shield wall like a wave does the beach. The formation held for awhile and cleaved through more than a few yoshi throats and impaled a good bunch of shy guy cavalrymen, but when the second wave came with mixed cav and infantry the formation was doomed to scatter under sheer weight. The atrium was soon full from wall to wall with chaos. Fifty men met over a hundred rebels in an atrium half as long as a football field but just as wide. Lucias grunted and shouted from the middle of the chaos as he beheaded another rider-less yoshi before smacking an infantry shy guy so hard with his shield he could feel the little freak's skull detonate under the force. Not far from his captain Lanius managed to drive his blade through the neck of a charging yoshi and straight into the gut of its rider, few had ever seen a man with such a joyous face behind a melancholic mask as he was showered in gore. The young soldier ripped his blade from the monsters throat and shoved it aside with a hard jab from his shield before pressing forward to get closer to his captain. One soldier named Varius was unfortunate enough to have a yoshi tongue wrap around his neck just before he could finish his seventh shy guy. The choking was bad but the massive green maw smashing his skull before letting his body slump to the floor in a puddle of its own fluid was worse. Lanius would not allow one of his men be killed in such a way and as such made his mission to kill that particular yoshi and its rider.

Spotting the angry soldier coming his way the Shy guy commander turned to address him. When Lanius came into range the shy guy rider gave his mount a slap signaling the beast to shoot out its longue bumpy tongue. Lanius smirked and blocked the first shot with his shield before swiping his blade across and severing the tip of the yoshi's tongue. The creature screeched and thrashed before dropping its rider to the floor. As the green yoshi balled and wailed it was abruptly silenced by a blade being stabbed through its bulbous nose. Lanius cooed as he jerked the blade up and down a few times before ripping it through the top of the yoshi skull to shower the petrified shy guy and himself in yet more blood. The green yoshi corpse fell limp to the floor as Lanius drove his blade downward, splitting the shy guy's mask down the middle, ending its life.

The skirmish lasted ten minutes before surviving shy guy forces retreated back from whence they came leaving the now thirty strong empire force bloodied but victorious. Lucias and Lanius accounted for their fallen soldiers and their supplies before making any further plans. Each dead soldier was lined up along one of the side cave walls, hands crossed over their chests and swords held tight. Those who were missing limbs were covered by blankets but their blades still rested upon their chests. The chaplain Marcus read from the Underlord's bible to grant the fallen safe passage while Lanius organized his still able bodied men.

"Alright listen up. The wounded will be transported back to the cave mouth with five others and await our return. The rest of us are moving on to the objective. The night is over for many of your brothers but not for us, we've still got a job to do." With that the Captain slid his helmet back on and headed off to meet with Galan once again leaving Lanius to decide who would accompany the wounded back to the cave mouth.

Twenty-five men wandered into a massive chamber larger than even the Overlord's spire and what they saw made every man among them whisper a prayer to the Underlord. Before them was a massive piranha plant the size of a fortress breathing fire and consuming or tearing apart men. What few shy guys that remained had been slaughtered by either the rest of the century or the plant beast that sought to do the same to the empire soldiers.

Lanius who had lost his helmet to a yoshi in the previous battle displayed a worried face for the first time in his life as he stroked his long locks with one hand. The captain had wordlessly stepped out in front of the group and rolled his shoulders around a few times. Without turning back he spoke.

"Well, forward unto the breach I suppose." With that and a sigh the captain jogged down the berm and into the fray. Behind him Lanius turned towards the soldiers at his right and left before giving each a smile they'd never see again and a nod before following his captain towards the plant's stalk.

Balder was outwardly relishing the excitement but inwardly dreading it. He had already gotten some excellent fighting on the way down through the tunnels but now he had the glory of facing this monstrosity of a salad, it would have truly been a good night had he been alone. The behemoth of a man swung his spear as though he were dancing while he chopped, stabbed, and evaded plant head after plant head that came from the monster. With a clumsy leap he vaulted a soldier being drug on the ground by a vine form the plant; poor bastard had no chance when the vines dragged him into the lava. Nothing angered Balder more than something killing his men but he knew he couldn't avoid the vines and go for the stalk at the same time; he simply wasn't nearly fast enough. Then with a spark of inspiration that Balder was sure would made his brother proud Balder stopped fighting. To the men's horror a forest of vines engulfed their hero and dragged the mountain of a man into the air before slamming so hard on the ground the impact made a crater big enough for five men to seek cover from plant head fireballs. Balder only smiled as he was drug towards the lava pit beneath the plant and with a great shout at the finally moment the mini Khan ripped through the vines, got to his feet, slid to a stop just at the edge of the lava pool, and swung his mighty spear so wide not only did he easily cleave through the stalk he sever two hundred and fourteen other vines that had climbed their way from the lava.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

The next morning Dynastes wandered the fort in an open chested robe and slacks with a hearty grin on his face. Balder was just arriving from his mission in the volcano when he spotted his elder brother sauntering around the fort with a swagger that he had not yet seen on the Overlord but he had recognized in himself and others.

"Dearest brother, I see you have finally joined me in the circle of manhood!" Cried Balder as he stampeded across the entry hall to embrace his brother and twirl him in the air as though he were a mere man.

"Yes, yes brother. I, your elder, have finally joined you in manhood." Dynastes choked out beneath chuckles as his brother finally set him down.

"Aye brother and it's good to have you here. Mayhaps you will soon join me for a drink and a hunt as real men do when we return home now that you've done away with your wee lad pants."

"Speaking of hunts how went yours brother?"

"Oh you know Dynastes, it was as you and father always said," Balder smirked as a group of minions finally dragged the head of the piranha plant inside "Evil always finds a way."

* * *

A/N Alrighty thank you all for keeping up so far and again sorry for waiting so long to post I will try to get faster and keep up the quality as long as you guys and gals keep reading. Remember to fav review and follow this story if you think I'm awesome :D or at least pity me which ever

For those of you who read this far thanks and here's a nice little set of teasers to the next set of chapters

A cover and concept art

A certain elven race coming to help the Overlord

Legitimate rule over the Mushroom kingdom

A new force to bolster the overlord's numbers along with a new enemy

Certain yellow minion shenanigans

Some new tech

Some surprise visitors called in to join the fray

A five factions one war one the worlds unluckiest continent

And four individuals who will try and end it all

All this to come in the next few chapters so stay tuned


End file.
